A Truly Happy Birthday
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: As Minnie's birthday draws near, Mickey finds himself in the dark about what to get her. But then he gets the inspiration he needs and finds her a very special gift.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney.

Author's note: Hello, and welcome to my 23rd fic. (21 Disney and 2 Kingdom Hearts.) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my thoughts of ages. I want to thank Insectlover for requesting this fic. Thank you very much! :) I hope you like this. No flames or criticism.

P.S. For some reason, I presently can no longer use the x's I had been using to separate this from the story below. So, from now on, I'll just use the line below.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A TRULY HAPPY BIRTHDAY

It was shortly after Mickey's birthday in November, but it wasn't Thanksgiving yet. Mickey and Minnie were sitting in her living room. He was helping her to organize some things he helped her get out of her attic and get rid of the clutter. They had brought some boxes down from the attic and were going through them as they sat on the couch.

"Remember this?" Mickey asked, holding up a little stuffed doll. His girlfriend beamed when she saw it.

"Of course I remember this," she smiled as she took it gently into her hands. "You got me this for my birthday when I was just a little girl." She hugged the doll close to her.

"You're still a little girl," he chided playfully, referring to her being a young, little mouse. She chuckled and nudged him gently, then she laid the doll back into the box delicately. As they kept going through the stuff, Mickey pulled out a rather old looking birdcage. "What about this thing?" he asked, holding it up. The girl mouse looked at the object.

"Junk," she responded. "A cousin of mine gave me that as a gift, but I never used it."

"It looks kinda old," he observed, examining it. Minnie giggled.

"She said it was supposed to be decorative, but it doesn't look like it."

"So get rid of it?"

"Definitely." He sat it down on the floor next to the love seat and resumed going through the boxes until he found a rather old looking vase.

"And what about this?" he asked, holding it up. His girlfriend looked up at it.

"That goes out, too. Clarabelle gave me that. She said it would look good on my mantle."

"This thing?" He looked at it and wondered what this thing could possibly look good on.

"Yep. I have no idea what she was thinking when she got it."

"Don't like it, huh?" he grinned.

"I always hated that thing!" She giggled. "I'll never understand Clarabelle's taste in home decor."

"Heh. Neither of us will." He sat the vase down next to the birdcage and continued going through the box. As they went through the boxes, Mickey found an old picture in it. "I found a picture."

"Hm?" She looked at the picture he had found and smiled. "This is my grandparents, Marshall and Matilda." The young, female mouse took the picture. "I wonder why this picture isn't in my photo album?" She handed her boyfriend the picture as she got off the couch and went over to her bookshelf, getting one of her photo albums.

"When was this picture taken?" Mickey asked, looking at the picture.

"It was taken on my grandma's birthday," Minnie answered as she walked back over to the couch and plopped down next to him. "See that necklace?" she asked, pointing to the one her grandmother was wearing in the photo.

"Uh-huh."

"My grandpa got my grandma that necklace for her birthday. She was so proud of that necklace. Every time I see her she's wearing it." Minnie smiled at the memories.

"Does she still have it?"

"Yep. She sure does. It's one of her most prized possessions."

"She must really like it," Mickey said.

"Uh-huh. I think it's very romantic - he got her that as a gift and because he got it for her, it's one of the things she cherishes most." Then Minnie leaned against her boyfriend affectionately. "Just like how I cherish everything you've given me," she added with a fond smile.

"Aw, gee," he blushed. Mickey also remembered that Minnie's birthday was in a few days and he hadn't the faintest idea what to get her. "Speakin' of birthdays, yours is in a few days..."

"Mickey, you know you don't have to get me anything for my birthday," she smiled. "Remember that surprise party you had for me at the clubhouse? I had a wonderful birthday just because I got to spend it with my friends."

"I know, but isn't there anything you'd like to have? Whatever it is just name it." With a sly smile, Minnie glomped her lover and pushed him onto his back on the love seat as she laid sprawled over top of him.

"_You're_ all I want for my birthday," she smiled warmly and slyly.

"Isn't there something else you'd like to have?"

"Okay. There are only two things that I want for my birthday."

"Name them."

"One," she held up her right index finger, "I want to spend my birthday with you, and two," she held up her right index and middle finger, "I want a kiss from you on my birthday," she finished with a sly smile. He smiled as he moved one arm around her back. She was a simple girl. She didn't want big things or high-priced things. She wanted just the simple things. Like spending her birthday with her main squeeze.

"I think those can be arranged," he grinned. "But isn't there anything else at all you'd like to have?"

"Nope. Spending my birthday with you is the best present I could ever get," she smiled warmly. "You're the only birthday gift I want," she added with a shy giggle.

"Heh. Best of all, I don't require batteries," he chided with a sly grin.

"Oh, Mickey," she giggled, rolled her eyes then nudged him playfully. Then she closed the distance between their faces and gave him a peck on his lips. Then both chuckled as they gazed into each others eyes. "Thanks again for helping me, Mickey. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Minnie." Mickey then realized that Minnie wasn't moving from her place on top of him. Not that was complaining or was in any discomfort. "Uh, shouldn't we finish going through these boxes?" He noticed the sly expression on her face.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm pretty comfy right now." They shared a warm smile.

"I suppose a little break won't hurt," he mused.

"I was thinking the same thing," she grinned.

A little later that evening, Mickey had finished helping Minnie and was on his way home. Though he was really touched by what she had said, he still wanted to get her something for her birthday. He kept thinking all the way home about what to get his companion, but found himself coming up short. He decided to make a few stops and see if he could find her something. First he would have to go on home because she was expecting him to call when he made it home.

After he got home and called her, he hopped back in his truck and headed to town. On his way, an idea struck him. His mind went back to the picture of Minnie's grandparents and what she had said about the necklace her grandmother wore. That was it! That was what he would get her. When he got to town, he strolled inside a little jewelry store and began to look around.

Looking around, he found some very nice jewelry, but it was kid pricey. Prices in the range of $2,000 to $5,000 were some of the common prices. But as Mickey looked around he spotted a very nice gold necklace. Examining it closer, it had a gold chain with a gold outline of a heart pendent attached to it that had little diamonds along the edges of the heart. It was $1,000, and it was the only one they had.

"Can I help you, young man?" the male clerk asked.

"Yes, sir. I'd like to get this necklace for my girl," Mickey pointed to the necklace.

"Ah, yes, a fine choice, indeed." The clerk opened the case and pulled it out, then he slipped it into a bag and brought it over to the register. Mickey handed him the money and the clerk handed him the bag.

"Thank you very much," Mickey said as he walked toward the door and waved. As Mickey got in his truck, he glanced inside the bag and couldn't help but think about Minnie's face when she saw her gift. He couldn't wait for her birthday. Now he just needed to get some gift wrap. He also found her a little something extra for her birthday. Once he got home, he went to work wrapping her gifts and writing a card to attach to the gift bag.

Over the next few few days, Mickey could hardly wait until Minnie's birthday. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found the necklace. When her birthday arrived, he made his way over to her house to pick her up and take her out on her birthday date, which she was really looking forward to. He pulled onto her driveway, got out of his car and made his way up to her porch where he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Minnie standing there with a beaming smile.

"Hiya, Minnie!" Mickey smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, Mickey!" Minnie smiled happily.

"I, uh, I brought you these. Happy birthday," he said shyly as he held out a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, Mickey!" she beamed. She took the roses and smelled them, then she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"You're welcome." She pulled back and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making them both chuckle. "So, is the birthday girl ready for our date?" he asked coyly.

"You bet!" she replied with a bright smile. She dashed back inside just long enough to place the roses in a vase on her mantle, then she met him back on the porch. She closed her door and grabbed his hand as he escorted her over to his car. He opened the door for her and she gave him a kiss on his nose as she crawled inside. He got in, started the car, then they buckled their seat belts. Minnie nuzzled against her beau as they backed out of her driveway and drove off.

Mickey took Minnie out to dinner, the pizza parlor being their first stop. Then they went dancing, then for a stroll through the park together. On their way back to Mickey's house, they met up Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Clarabelle, and all of them went back to Mickey's to help celebrate Minnie's birthday. Mickey went into his kitchen and came back out carrying the cake he had made for Minnie. He set it down on the coffee table in his living room where everybody was gathered. Minnie was deeply touched. The cake had white icing with pink frosting and HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINNIE! was written in pink in the center.

"You made this?" she asked, surprised.

"It was nothing," he shrugged modestly. He barely had time resume his seat next to her on the couch before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Mickey, thank you! The cake is just lovely! You're so sweet!" she said before dousing his face with kisses.

"Aw, gosh, Min. You're welcome," he managed to say in between her kisses. When she pulled away, he lit the candles on the cake, then she blew them out while everybody sang happy birthday to her.

"Happy birthday, Minnie!" everybody cheered. Then Mickey handed the knife to Minnie.

"You cut the first slice," he smiled. She smiled and nodded then cut him a piece, then a piece for Daisy, Donald, Goofy and Clarabelle, then herself. Once everybody had ate a piece of cake... "Now it's time for the birthday girl to open her presents," Mickey mentioned, giving her a playful nudge.

Minnie opened her gifts from all of her friends, save for Mickey's gifts. The male mouse had left them stashed away in his bedroom for later. He was saving them for last. After the gifts had been opened, everybody chatted for a while before they each bid a happy birthday to Minnie and left. Mickey walked back over to the coffee table and started to clean up.

"Let me help you," Minnie offered as she walked over and started to help him clean up.

"You don't have to, Minnie. I got it," he replied.

"I don't mind at all. I want to," she said back with a smile. They shared a smile and began to clean up the living room. Both walked back into the kitchen with the paper plates and tossed them in the trash.

"Thanks for helping me, Minnie," Mickey said as he leaned against the counter.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Minnie replied with a smile as she leaned against him, draping her arms loosely across his shoulders.

"Happy birthday, doll," he smiled, resting his hands on her hips.

"Thanks. I've had a wonderful birthday, Mickey," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. I've had a so much fun today. I got to spend it with my friends, and with you," she said, smiling as she brushed her front against his affectionately.

"I'm glad you had a good birthday." She leaned up and nuzzled her nose against his. Then she giggled as she pulled back.

"I got one of the birthday wishes I wanted from you - I got to spend my birthday with you. Now where's my birthday kiss?" she asked deviously.

"Oh, yeah..." he grinned as he leaned close and pressed his lips to hers. Minnie went limp in his arms as one leg rose behind her, her eyes fluttered shut, her head began to spin, and she moaned from the power of his kiss as it overpowered her senses. She felt his tongue brush against hers and she moaned, feeling her whole body quiver from the sensation as her tail curled into a heart and twitched from the feeling of passion and pleasure going through her. She instinctively hugged him closer and deepened the kiss as she kissed him back with just as much love and passion. About five seconds later, he broke the kiss and nipped gently at her bottom lip as he pulled back, making her moan. When he pulled back, he chuckled at the goofy expression on her face.

"Wow... What a present..." she slurred in a dazed tone. If the goofy, love-struck smile on her face didn't tell it all, the hearts floating above her head did. She always said his kisses were out of this world, and he just took her on a trip through the cosmos and back. It was so easy for her to get drunk on his kiss.

"How was that for a present?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Heavenly..." she smiled a little breathlessly. Then she leaned into him, hugging him close to her. "That was a wonderful present, Mickey. You're one present I can never get enough of," she cooed.

"Aw, golly," he chuckled, hugging her close. Then he remembered his gifts. "Oh, yeah! I have something for you!"

"You do?" she asked curiously.

"Uh-huh! Wait here." He pulled away from her and sprinted upstairs, got his gifts, then dashed back downstairs.

"Mickey, I told you you didn't have to get me anything," she said when she saw the gifts.

"Would you have listened to me if I had've told you not to get me anything?"

"No," she admitted with a meek smile, her head tilting to the side a little and the tip of her tail curling forward and back. He thought she looked adorable.

"See," he grinned. Then he took her hand and ushered her into his living room where they sat down on his love seat. He set the first little box in her lap. "This one first." Minnie began to untie the ribbon on the top, then unwrap the paper around it. Afterward, the came to a little rectangular box. Curious, she opened it to find a pink, swiss army knife. It was exactly like Mickey's except whereas his was red, this one was pink - her favorite color. She gasped when she saw it.

"Mickey!" She gently pulled it out of the box and held it up, feeling its weight and looking at the smooth, pink finish. Then she hugged him. "You got me a swiss army knife just like yours!" she gushed as she hugged him.

"If you don't like it you could exchange it..." he said. She pulled back.

"Why would I want to return it?! I love it! Thank you so much!" she smiled brightly.

"You really like it?"

"Of course! I've been meaning to get one like yours. Now I have my very own. I'm gonna start carrying this with me like you carry yours, and when you and I go hiking or camping, I'm gonna take it with me." She looked at the knife, admiring her gift from her love, then she hugged him again. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. After a bit, both pulled away and she kissed him on his nose. "Now, one more present."

"You really shouldn't have, Mickey. I told you you're all I wanted for my birthday," she smiled.

"I know ya did, but I think you'll like this," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Minnie peered inside the gift bag, then reached in a pulled out a little square box and a card. First, she opened the card and read what he wrote. Once she finished, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh, Mickey. That's so sweet. Thank you so much. I love it," she said with a smile as she hugged him in her arms.

"You're welcome," he murmured as he hugged her back. After a bit, she pulled back and nuzzled her nose to his. "You still have your gift," he informed with a coy grin. She pulled back and began to inspect the little box. Curious, she began to unwrap the paper around it, revealing a navy blue box with a little paper card taped to it that read "Happy birthday, Minnie". The girl mouse slowly opened the box.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, raising her right hand up to her mouth when she saw the beautiful gold necklace inside. It was such a beautiful necklace.

"Mickey..." she uttered. She was awestruck. She looked up to him and she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. "Oh, Mickey!" she gushed as she lunged at him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I love it! Thank you so much!" Mickey wrapped his arms around her and began to cradle her in his arms.

"I thought about how your grandfather got your grandmother that necklace for her birthday, and I thought maybe I could do the same," he explained. She hugged him tighter, feeling her heart and insides turn to mush at his words. She had the sweetest guy in the whole world in her arms and she would never let him go. She pulled back a little and gazed up into his eyes.

"You're so sweet and romantic," she smiled before leaning up to brush her lips against his.

"You really like it?" he asked when they broke the kiss.

"I love it! It's so beautiful. Oh, Mickey, thank you so much," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he chuckled, happy that she liked her gift. She pulled away and gently pulled the necklace out of the box. "Will you help me?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure," he replied. She laid the necklace in his hands, then turned her back to him. He gently brought the necklace around in front of her and up to her neck, where he secured the back of it, then let it rest around her neck. "There you are." She turned around to him.

"How does it look?" To Mickey, Minnie would look beautiful regardless of what she wore. But she did look very elegant wearing that necklace.

"You look great, Minnie," he smiled warmly. "That looks real nice around your pretty neck," he added, leaning close and kissing her on her cheek.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed, then giggled shyly. She looked down at the heart dangling from the chain and thought about how her true love had a heart of gold too. "I'll keep this always. I'll hold onto this forever," she smiled softly, staring into his eyes. Then she leaned close and brushed her cheek against his. "Just like I'm gonna hold onto you forever." Pulling back, the young mouse lovers shared a smile.

"So have you had a good birthday, Minnie?" Mickey asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've had a wonderful birthday, Mickey. Thank you so much for the gifts, the party, everything. I really appreciate it. I always have a happy birthday when I spend it with you," Minnie smiled lovingly as she leaned into his embrace.

"Aw, gee. You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good birthday," he said as he gently nuzzled her neck, making her sigh and smile.

"I have. I've had a terrific birthday," she said as she leaned into him and nuzzled him back. Then she got an idea. She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Come with me. I know just what the first thing I use my swiss army knife for will be." He could see the twinkle in her eyes as she spoke. Curious, he stood up and let her lead him out into her backyard. Though it was evening, you could still see. It wasn't that dark out. "Close your eyes," she instructed. He raised his hands and covered his eyes. "And don't open them until I tell you to."

Mickey could hear hear walk away from him, followed by what sounded like carving. After several minutes, he felt two loving, slender arms wrap around his waist, and a warm petite frame press against his.

"Okay, sweetie. Open your eyes," Minnie whispered. Mickey did as he was told and opened his eyes, only to have his insides melt at what he saw. There, in her favorite pine tree, was a heart carved into the bark with the initials, "Minnie+Mickey. Together forever." written inside.

"Aw, gosh..." he uttered.

"You like it?" she asked, giving his middle a gentle squeeze. He turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her back.

"I love it. Thank you," he smiled warmly.

"You're welcome," she smiled softly. Then she squeezed him a little tighter. "I love you so much, Mickey. With all my heart and soul," Minnie smiled lovingly.

"I love you, too. So much," Mickey smiled warmly, hugging her back. "Happy birthday, Minnie," he said.

"Thank you. I've had a wonderful birthday. Thanks to you," she smiled. Then both mice leaned close and brushed their lips together as they hugged one another close. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and hugged.

Minnie really did have a happy birthday. What made her birthday happy was spending it with the love of her life. Spending the day with Mickey, she couldn't have asked for a happier birthday.

THE END

* * *

A.N.: I want to dedicate this fic to Mickey and Minnie. Happy birthday Mickey, and happy anniversary Mickey and Minnie! Here's to many more wonderful years together. Also, Marshall and Matilda really are the names of Minnie's grandparents. I didn't just make that up. And there was a reference to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode, Minnie's Birthday, in this also.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
